


daisy and the bee

by pariah



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Bees, Canon Lesbian Character, Cutesy, F/F, Femslash, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Lesbian Character, POV Lesbian Character, Slow Build, So Many Bees, Songfic, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pariah/pseuds/pariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>okay so i'm trash and i've sold my soul to this ship. it's basically a bunch of cute lesbian shit and girl bonding and tea parties and flower-picking. enjoy! placed a year after the events of Inquisition and a year before the events of Trespasser. spoiler-free, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daisy and the bee

_"Daisy, don't you know that you're amazing?_  
_Broken heart just keeps on breaking, Daisy_  
_I would take the light out the stars to help you see_  
_Anything to guide you straight to me"_

* * *

It was 9:43. Celebration had just begun. Corypheus had been defeated and the Breach sealed all due to the Inquisitor and her companions' bravery.

Many flocked to Skyhold to attend the week-long festivities.

Faces from all around Thedas made their way there and the guest rooms were made accessible by only the most important of people.

Most importantly, Varric had wrangled up Hawke and a few of her companions to join in.

Everyone seemed to be doing something productive on this first day of celebrations.

Sera, however, spent her precious time in the rafters of the library shooting the hats off of Orlesian nobles. A fancy grunt heard here, a posh gasp heard there. She had just finished pinning a lady's pink sunhat to one of Solas's murals when her next target made a grand arrival.

She was a familiar woman with enough sticks up her arse to build a house: Madame de Fer, the Lady of Iron, or simply, Vivenne.

Sera readied her bow, arrow pointed at one of the horn-like sides of the hat she _oh-so-graciously_ wore on her pretty little head.

"What _are_ you doing," Dorian's deep voice hissed from behind Sera. Broad arms grabbed her smaller ones and wrestled her bow from her reach.

"Stop! You messed it up," she cooed as she reached for her bow.

"Qui- _et!_ "

"Why," Sera whispered.

"If any of them find out who was misplacing their hats our good friend the Inquisitor and her advisers will have to listen to a billion accented complaints! Now shush!"

"Fiiiiine," she sighed, allowing Dorian to take her bow from her.

"You can have this back after we talk."

"About what," Sera asked, taking a seat at a nearby table.

"About Hawke," Dorian replied, following Sera's actions and sitting across from her.

"What about her? Varric called her and her friends here, right?"

"Yes, but..."

"But what?"

"She carries around a bit of a....motley crew."

"You stopped my biggest prank of the year to gossip?"

"I stopped you to stop you, I figured I could gossip while I was here."

"Alright so tell me 'bout them!"

"Well...there's a pirate, a city guard captain, an ex-Tevinter slave, her sister, the fellow who literally started the mage rebellion, and a Dalish blood mage."

"Motley crew indeed."

"Right? I almost hope they start some sort of trouble. This week will be a bore otherwise."

"Agreed," Sera said as she stood up and stretched.

"Great minds think alike," Dorian chuckled, "Don't get into any shenanigans that can be traced back to you, alright?"

With that, he handed her back her bow. She took it back with a grin and threw it back in its sling.

"No promises," she muttered before making her way to the tavern.

~~~~

The tavern was, as expected, crowded. Nobles of all things littered the place. Sera pushed through group of intoxicated bigots and finally ended up on the second floor where Iron Bull and his Chargers played their drinking games.

"Sera," the familiar voice boomed, "Got a second?"

"More than that. What d'ya need?"

"Two extra arms," Bull said as he hoisted two barrels under his own large arms.

"You doing work for this party pish too?"

"Who isn't," he poked sarcastically, handing Sera one of the barrels.

"Me," Sera took the heavy thing, "Well, now I am, but it's not my work."

"We're going downstairs. How exactly do you get out of so much shit?"

"By not being giant and grey and horny."

Krem could be heard laughing so hard from behind them that he nearly dropped his barrel.

"Horny?"

"You know what I mean," Sera argued as they reached the bottom floor of the inn.

"I know, I know. But both are correct," his voice got lower, "Have you seen that Isabela that Hawke carries around?"

"Hawke's already here?"

"Just got here. She left her friends in here while she went off to find Varric. They're on the second floor by your room."

The group got to the bar and helped the bartender get the barrels set up for the steady flow of mead they'd be pumping out for the rest of the week.

"We oughta go meet them then," Sera offered as she brushed the dust from the barrels off her hands and onto her pants.

"You can. They're a bit chatty from their long travel and we just now got away from them."

"How chatty? I'm gonna have to get to my room somehow."

"6/10. The elf you have to watch out for. The Dalish, not the angry one."

"Well, shit."

After they shared a laugh and a drink, Sera told Bull and the Chargers goodbye and made her way back up the stairs. The mead buzzed in her belly as she swayed across the creaky floor of the tavern. She soon made it to the third floor where Hawke's companions sat and drank.

"I wish she didn't just drop us here," a female voice said with an attitude.

"She didn't drop us here," a male replied, "She just has things to do."

"Things to do, or things to _do_?"

"Oh shush!"

"Who's this," the sultry woman asked. Sera shook in her own shoes, something she hadn't done in a while.

"S-Sera, what's it to ya," she tried to hide stutter as the lady stood and walked slowly towards her. Her hips, her lips, her _everything_ had Sera blushing like a mess, the mead not really helping.

"Isabela," the woman replied with an outstretched hand, "Admiral of the Felicisima Armada."

It took a lot out of her just to shake the woman's hand.

"Woof," she muttered by accident.

"Not too bad yourself," Isabela said with a wink before walking off.

"I'm Anders," the man Isabela was talking to said with a weary smile, "This is Fenris, Aveline, Bethany, and Merrill."

He gestured to each person as he said their name, and Sera attempted to remember them all. It wasn't until he got to Aveline, Bethany, and Merrill that the blush Isabela gave her came back. _What in Thedas was Hawke feeding these pretty people?_

Fenris gave a short wave, Aveline a nod, and Bethany a kind smile.

Merrill, however, approached Sera.

"Aneth ara," she said through a large grin, obviously happy to see another elf.

"What," Sera harshly replied.

"You don't...you don't speak the language of Our People, then?"

"I don't know any of that pish. And they aren't 'my people.' Yours maybe, but I'm not Dalish."

"Ah, of course," she almost frowned, "Silly me. It's hard to remember that not all elves are. I should know better living in the city for so long."

"You live in the city, eh? Torn away from your clan-thing?"

"Not torn, no. Just left."

"You had to have had a reason," Sera milked it out of her slowly.

"They just didn't want me anymore," Merrill muttered quickly, trying to sound fine.

"Because you're a blood mage?"

"I," she paused, and Sera was almost sure she made the girl cry, "Yes. I am a blood mage."

Sera shuddered at the sudden bravery the woman had. She wouldn't admit it but she was almost scared by how serious Merrill sounded.

"Now that you're done pushing me, I should--"

But Sera cut her off.

"Wait! I'm sorry it's just...when people gossip it can make you curious."

"People are already gossiping about me," her round eyes twitched and she looked hurt.

"Hey, it's cool! People gossip about me too. 'High-and-mighties' just need to keep their mouths shut."

Merrill smiled even though her eyes were teary.

"I'm...glad to not be the only one being talked about."

"Wanna get a drink," Sera offered, "The Quizzy gave me a room here. We can hang out there away from all the gossip and noise while you wait for Hawke."

Merrill wiped the stray tears from her cheek and gave a small nod. Sera couldn't stop the grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk where i'm going with this i just really like fluff and girls.  
> EDIT: made some minor edits such as Sera's room being on the 3rd floor, when it is really on the 2nd. totally forgot! next chapter is coming soon.


End file.
